1. Field of the Invention
The invention is about a hands-free apparatus working with Bluetooth earphone, and more particularly to a hands-free apparatus with car audio and Bluetooth earphone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional Bluetooth hands-free apparatus comprises a Bluetooth cellular phone and a car audio with Bluetooth chip module (i.e., Bluetooth car audio) to achieve hands-free communication when a user uses cellular phone and drives at the same time. The above-mentioned method is disadvantage in following situations:
1. Generally the user of Bluetooth cellular phone is used to apply Bluetooth earphone. Before using the Bluetooth earphone, the user has to operate a matching process to enable the Bluetooth earphone. When the user gets in a car, he has to turns off the Bluetooth earphone, wait for seconds, and then turn on the Bluetooth car audio and wait for seconds till the Bluetooth cellular phone establishes communication with the Bluetooth car audio. When the user gets off the car, he has to do an adversely operation. This process is too complex and disadvantage.
2. The combined hands-free apparatus of Bluetooth cellular phone and car audio needs car speaks as a loudspeaker when receiving an incoming call, which breaks communication privacy of the user when there is other passenger in the car.
3. The Bluetooth car audio has to equip the Bluetooth chip module. But not every car equipped the Bluetooth chip module, due to its expensive price. The user has to change the car audio or extra install a Bluetooth chip module to be compatible with Bluetooth cellular phone, which increases cost.
4. The combined hands-free apparatus of Bluetooth cellular phone and car audio can only take few of car speakers as the loudspeaker, and the sound effects of the speaker are not good, which decreases using intention of the user.
Thus it can be seen that the prior method still has disadvantages, and needs to be improved.
A hands-free apparatus working with Bluetooth earphone is desired, and the present invention is designed to meet the need of above.